


The Raider and the Ruler

by tectonicSpace



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Parent Cara | CaptainPuffy, Pirate Cara | CaptainPuffy, Pirate Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-22 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonicSpace/pseuds/tectonicSpace
Summary: Clay is a pirate, just like his mother. They raid kingdoms and steal their resources.George is a prince.Clay comes to rob George's palace, but this time he takes something back to the ship that is better than any gold.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Clay was raised as a pirate, just like his mother. He loved his mother, she protected him, taught him how to fight, almost anything important. They lived on their ship together, along with a crew of about a dozen men and women. The way that they got resources was by conquering castles to steal gold and other goods. 

Usually it was a basic fight, they would win most of the time. Even the times they didn't win, they still managed to get away with a few things. Little did Clay know, his next fight would be much, much different. 

"Alright dear, I need to get parts for the ship, you'll have to fight on your own this time, is that alright?"

"Yes mom, you know I can do it, I've been training. I'll make you proud."

Clay's mother kissed him on the forehead. "I know you will. Be safe, my duckling." Clay nodded, took a few men from the crew with him, and made his way to the castle. Inside the throne room he saw a man on his own. The man was much smaller than the throne, there was no way he could be the king, he wasn't threatening at all. He was slouching back in the seat, fumbling with the jewels on his crown as if he didn't know what they were.

After a few seconds, he finally noticed the marauders, standing across the room, swords in hand. The man stumbled up out of the throne and stepped back. "Guards! Help!" Castle guards flock into the room, then the fight began. 

The clanking of swords and the sound of yelling filled the room. The man in the crown looked around at his guards dropping one-by-one. Ever so often a pirate would fall, but the fight absolutely wasn't even anymore.

Clay slipped past one of his crewmates as they stabbed a castle guard in the break of his armour. He was able to sneak past the fighting and get behind the "king". He grabbed the crowned man by the hair and pushed him down onto his knees. "Unhand me this instant!" The man kept shouting, but he shut up quick once he felt an icy blade against his throat. All he could manage to get out was a small squeak.

"Where do you keep your most expensive resources? Tell me and maybe I'll let you live. Although, the last king wasn't very lucky, so speak wisely."

"King?? The king is my father! I have nothing to do with this, let go!"

"Okay so you're a prince, doesn't matter to me. You can still take me to where your father keeps his treasure." The prince gulped as the pirate pushed the sword a bit closer to his neck. "I don't know where he keeps anything, he doesn't trust me."

"Alright, so let's go talk to daddy shall we? I'm sure he'll tell me if I show my sword to him."

The prince shook his head. "H-he's stubborn, he won't give you anything. Not unless you have something to give him."

Clay thought that he was out of luck with this mission, then an idea sparked. He pulled the prince up and held him by the arm. "Fine, let's go then." The shorter man spun around and looked at Clay.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere with you!" He tried to yank his arm away, but Clay gripped him tighter and glared down at him. "You don't have a choice. Now walk or I'll make you walk." The prince complied, turned around, and left the castle. Clay dragged him to the ship and helped him aboard. 

"Mom! We have a hostage. I had to bring him, we're going to trade him for gold."

His mother, Cara, came down from one of the rope ladders of the ship and walked over to the prince. "Well.. okay. Just don't hurt him. You can keep him in your room for the time being." Clay nodded and brought the other man to his room. 

As an extra security measure, Clay tied him to a wooden chair, then left. He saw what was left of his crew, coming aboard the ship, covered in blood, gold in hand. "We found the king sir. We got the gold, lost the king." 

"You- oh my god did you kill him?" The front-most crewman nodded. "Ohhhh _fuck._ What are we going to do with the prince?? We can't send him back in there!" Clay's mother stepped in. "We bring him with us. He seemed scared already, and I don't want to leave him without a family. He'll be in more danger out there then on here. Clay, help the crew get the gold downstairs, then go break the news to the boy."

* * *

Clay finished helping, then went into his room. The prince looked up at Clay and glared at him. "I want to see my father. Let me leave." Clay sighed and sat on his bed. "What's your name?"

The man gave him a confused look. "It's George. I don't see how that matters though." 

"Okay well, George. I have something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it. Your dad um... my crew killed him." George gasped and felt his face heat up like he was going to cry. "W-what do you mean they killed him? You said that you were going to trade me! You never said that you would hurt him!"

"I know, I know, that was the plan. He wasn't going to get hurt. But things got out of hand, I'm sorry. But, my mom said you can stay here with us. Look, I'll even do this." Clay leaned over and untied George. He stood up out of the chair and slapped Clay.

"You monster! You think I want to stay here?? You- y-you-" George couldn't even finish his sentence before his feelings got the best of him, and he broke down crying. Clay wasn't used to comforting the people he stole from, but luckily his mother came in to save the day. She had a cup of hot tea, and she pulled George into a hug. "It's okay... let it all out buddy..." 

George sobbed onto her coat while Clay just sat there. After a few minutes of crying, George finally tuckered himself out, he didn't seem like he did much, so even a little bit of crying made him tired.

Cara helped George onto Clay's bed and pulled his cape around him as a blanket. "Let him sleep, dear. He needs it, once he wakes up, you should show him around the ship. If he's going to stay with us, he needs to be helpful. Until then, you're free to do whatever." After his mother left the room, Clay looked over at the sleeping prince. His eyes and nose were red from crying, but that didn't stop him from looking so delicate and sweet. 

Clay realized that he would have a lot of work to do if he was going to make George tough. But he brushed that thought away and just smiled and left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

George woke up from his nap a few hours later. He stepped outside and felt a cool sea breeze hit his face. It would have been nice under normal circumstances, but being kidnapped by pirates and finding out they killed your father was not one of them.

The prince walked around the deck of the ship, passing by a few men that were cleaning the cannons or scrubbing the deck. George was usually kept further away from the "help", so he went past as fast as he could without running. He made his way up to the captain of the ship, the woman who comforted him. 

"Thank you." The woman looked over at him and smiled. "Not a problem. I knew you were hurting. My son tried to help you, but he wasn't sure how." George sighed and crossed his arms. "Yeah, telling me my dad was dead while keeping me tied up on a chair felt very comforting." 

"Yeah.. he had a lot on his mind, he didn't know how to break it you softly. He's usually a lot nicer. You should probably be introduced properly." The captain waved at someone, then the man she waved to walked up. It was her son, the man who kidnapped George. "Yeah mom?" 

"You need to take the prince around the ship, showing him the ropes, things like that." Clay held his hand out to hold George's. The shorter man refused to give him his hand. "Alright fine, have it your way, your majesty." Clay rolled his eyes, grabbed George by his cape chain, and went back down onto the deck with him. George batted the pirate's hand away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Stop being so stuck up, you don't rule anything here, stop acting like I have to listen to you." George scoffed. "Yes but I'm from a royal family and you're just a thief. So in reality, I still have a higher power than y-" He was cut off by Clay. "I'm taller than you, I'm stronger than you, I know how to fight, and I don't wear a crown to show my authority, so who's the bigger man?" 

The prince stayed silent. Clay smirked and turned back around. "Exactly."

* * *

Clay had spent almost an hour with George at this point, and he learned one thing. He was a brat. George was the living embodiment of a "spoiled rich kid". Every time Clay would try and teach him something new, he would just yell at him about how he never had to do that when he was home. For his mother's sake, he pushed through it and did his best to keep his cool. But George was _really_ pissing him off.

The two of them got to the last thing on the tour. They were down below deck and Clay was showing George the beds. He took him to one in the corner. "You'll sleep here, it's farther away from everyone so you're 'special'."

George cringed at the sight of the bed. It was just a bland mattress with no sheets, and one blanket. "Mm... no. I'm not sleeping down here, it's wet and muggy and I hate it. I want to sleep in the room I slept in before."

"My room? No way. I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible, I don't want to be near you more than I have to be. So what's going to happen is you are going to man up, stop being a baby, and sleep in that bed."

George crossed his arms and stepped closer to Clay. "I said... no." 

Clay had to fight really hard to not punch the man in front of him. "And I said you don't have a choice."

The prince kept his ground and stayed still. He had a smug look on his face, thinking for once he was the one in control. "I'm not sleeping in here. That's that." 

Clay knew he couldn't hit him. He knew that if he did, he would get yelled at by his mom. But she never said that he couldn't find other ways to shut George up. Right as George took another step closer to him, Clay grabbed him and pushed him onto the bed so hard it almost seemed like he threw him. "Ow! What are you--" The pirate slapped his hand over George's mouth. 

"Here's the deal you little shit. You have been such a pain in my ass today, so either you are going sit down on this bed and sleep here like normal person, or else I'm going to tie you here and _make you_ lay down. So what's it gonna be?"

Clay removed his hand from the other's mouth. George's heart was racing, he nodded quickly and gulped. "I-I'll lay here." Clay smirked at George. "Your attitude changed real quick, didn't it?" 

"Shut up... leave. Get away from my bed." 

"Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you like being thrown onto beds by guys." George went red and sat up quick. "No! Shut up!"

Clay started to wheeze like a teakettle. "Don't worry, I'm kidding. But man, you got really defensive." George rolled his eyes and flopped back on the bed. A puff of dust blew up from the bed. "Ew, god it's gross here."

"Yep, sorry, I bet it's sooo hard to live anywhere that doesn't have a live-in maid to meet your every need. How awful this must be for you." George threw his pillow at Clay. "Hey!" He got a chuckle out of the pirate and he threw the pillow back. 

George threw it again, but this time Clay caught it and threw it back at him. This back and forth went on for another minute or so, then Clay ended up taking the pillow, getting on the bed, and slamming it down on George. They didn't even realize what was happening until it registered that Clay was on top of George, and they were up close to each other.

"O-okay get off. Get off me. This is getting weird." Clay agreed and backed off the bed. "Yeah I- I'm gonna go." He ran a quick hand through his hair and walked out. _What the fuck was that?? No. No way that happened. I hate him. He's annoying and bratty._

The two of them went to bed that night, thinking of each other. It was a mix of nice and mean thoughts, but they both felt that after that, something changed in them about how they felt towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was late, I have been busy, but I hope it's good!


	3. Chapter 3

The next few nights were normal. George mainly stayed down below deck to keep himself from doing work. Clay left him alone other than giving him food. One night though, George was asleep. He was awoken by a loud noise from up on deck. He wrapped his cape over his shoulders and went outside. It was storming. 

The ship was rocking back and forth and the deck was slippery from the rain. From the looks of it, he was the only one awake on the whole ship. George walked along the deck to see if anyone else was up. He could barely see because of how dark it was. The only time he would get good light was when lightning would strike on the water and the sky would light up.

George ended up tripping on a loose rope, he lost his balance and when the ship rocked to the side, George slid down and hit into the side of the ship. He tried to get up but he was so panicky that he slipped against and he ended up being thrown over the side. Luckily he grabbed onto the railing of the ship side before he fell into the water. But he didn't have enough leverage to pull himself up. 

"Help!! Help me!! Someone! Please!" George was holding onto the ship as tight as he could. He hoped that someone could hear him, he kept yelling, trying his best to be louder than the storm. Clay woke up and heard a faint yelling. He got up out of bed and went out. "Holy shit it's pouring." Then he heard the noise again. After one more yell, he finally realized who's voice it was. 

"George? Where are you?" Clay followed the voice until he saw George's hands gripping the side of the ship. "Help me!" 

"Oh shit! How did you-" Clay cut himself off. He would ask questions later. Right now he had to help George. He hated the guy, but he didn't want him to die. He reached over the side of the ship and grabbed George's forearms. "Try and kick your foot up onto one of the side cannons!" 

George found a foothold and pushed himself up with it. It worked at first, but then his foot slipped off. "I-It's too slippery! I can't!" Clay attempted to pull George up but his shirt was wet and when Clay pulled, his hand would slip. "Clay pull me up! I'm slipping!"

"I'm trying to, you idiot! It's not my fault your shirt is wet!" The ship rocked to the other side for just long enough to let Clay yank George back onto the ship. George threw his arms around Clay and held onto him like his life depended on it. Clay took them back inside to his room. "Why were you out there anyway? It's late." 

George was still holding onto Clay. He could feel George shivering and trembling. "I-I was just looking around.." Clay sighed and patted George on the back. "Okay well you need to take these clothes off. You'll catch a cold. Ill get them dried for you but put these on instead." Clay pried George off of him, gave him an outfit to wear. "They're mine, so they might be a bit big on you. It's something though." 

"Thank you.." George went into the other room, changed his clothes, then came back out to Clay. Something about seeing George in his clothes sparked something in Clay. His pretty pale skin was showing more than often, his sharp collarbones were visible, he just looked so... good. Clay was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard George trying to get his attention.

"Clay? Are you broken? Why did you just freeze? You were staring at me. Do I look stupid? I feel stupid." 

"No it's- I was... I was thinking about something. It doesn't matter."

"Um.. okay. What I was trying to say was, can I sleep in here? If I walk out there I'll just get wet again." Clay took a good look at George. His puppy dog eyes made it incredibly obvious why he got whatever he wanted. "Yeah, I guess so." 

George smiled and sat down on the bed. "Hey Clay?" 

"Hm?" Clay looked over at the prince. 

"Why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

Clay sat down beside George. "I do. I also know that you hate me. But if you live on this ship, I won't let you die. Especially because I'm supposed to be watching over you, and my mom would blame me if you went overboard." 

George let out a small chuckle. "Well, I think I can say thank you to that? You're saying you just saved me to save your own skin?" 

"I meannnn, kinda? I also do think that behind your bratty persona, you're a good guy."

George punched Clay's shoulder. "I am not bratty."

Clay stifled a laugh. "George. You can't be serious. You stayed below deck for almost a whole week just because you didn't want to do chores. Not to mention that you refused to sleep downstairs until I threatened you. You think that's not bratty?" 

"No I think it's um- dominance. I was just showing that I can stand my ground with you."

"You're getting your words wrong. It's called being stubborn George." 

"Yeah yeah yeah, okay shut up. I'm tired." George pushed Clay away and laid down. Clay climbed over George and flopped down beside him, facing the opposite direction. They fell asleep back-to-back together. 

Clay woke up the next morning before George. He felt really warm, so he looked down and realized that George was pushed up beside him, his face resting in the crook of Clay's neck. Clay's arms were around George and his chin was resting on George's head. _When did we start cuddling??_

Clay tried to back up but every time he would move, George would pull him back. "Christ he has a death grip when he's sleeping. Why can't he be this strong when he's awake?" Then it got even worse. His mom came in and saw them cuddling. She smiled at Clay. "So you're friends now? Or... more? He's wearing your clothes." 

"Ew, mom no. Something happened last night, I had to give him my clothes."

She gave her son a confused look. "Clay. What "something" happened?"

"Please stop. Nothing gross happened. He almost went overboard last night, I helped him, then gave him clothes to change into. He just ended up staying in here." 

"I don't think that explains why you're cuddling though."

"That- okay that I don't know the answer to. I don't remember this happening. Can you help? I actually can't get out."

Cara laughed and shook her head. "You're smart. I'm sure you'll figure something out." She left the room and shut the door behind her. "No wait mom- Shit."

Clay looked down at George, sleeping peacefully. "God dammit, I can't even wake him up. He'll be so sad if I do." Clay put his arm around George. "Maybe a few minutes won't matter..."

Clay waited until George woke up, then they got up and acted as if nothing happened... On the outside anyway. Their thoughts were different though.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first of a few chapters, I came up with this on a whim, I hope it's good!
> 
> :]


End file.
